This invention relates to stable, liquid suspensions containing an antifungally effective amount of the micronized compound represented by the chemical structural formula I:
at least one thickening agent, a non-ionic surfactant, and a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid carrier, and methods of using the suspensions to treat or prevent fungal infections
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,151 discloses the compound of formula I and its potent antifungal activity against a broad range of fungi such as Aspergillis, Candida, Cryptococcus, Fusarium, and other opportunistic fungi.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,834,472 and 5,846,971, disclose oral pharmaceutical capsule compositions of the compound of structural formula I coated onto inert beads together with a binder. However, the compound of structural formula I is highly lipophilic, and has an extremely low water solubility. Thus, aqueous compositions of the compound of structural formula I were found to have reduced anti-fungal activity and/or bioavailability, presumably due to the extremely low water solubility of the compound. Accordingly, a need exists for an oral pharmaceutical composition of the compound of structural formula I that has enhanced bioavailability and improved stability characteristics